


生花

by aaaaAmira



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaaAmira/pseuds/aaaaAmira





	生花

**  
“他没来的话，佐助君就等等吧。”  
“你们会成为好搭档的，所以拜托佐助君了。”  
——佐助闭上眼，深呼吸花了一分钟做了心理建设，又补了两天的房钱，转身，上楼，进屋，关门。  
**  
下雨了。  
佐助就靠在墙上，偏着脑袋听雨水落在窗台上，啪嗒、啪嗒，不知不觉，他听了很久，脖颈发酸，而后便似乎受了什么驱使，他朝窗台走了过去，将那两扇窗推开了——他在这房间里住了整整两天，不开窗，也不开灯——开窗时一瞬的晕眩让他有些吃不消，这时一滴雨水突然落在他额间，很凉，不声不响地划过他的眉心、鼻翼、嘴角，最后悄无声息地离开他，消失得无影无踪。  
佐助睁开不适的双眼，发现了窗台上那个枯了的盆栽，雨水都未能抚平的满目龟裂，还有一截几乎可以代表死亡意向的干瘦的枝，佐助看了一会儿，又抬头看看那灰蒙蒙的阴天，突然有些想泡个澡。  
不知道是从什么时候开始的，佐助喜欢上了把自己一整个人泡在水里的感觉，那种被热水包围着几近窒息、濒死的感觉。浴缸有些小，他便蜷着身子浸在水里，半抱着胸口安静躺着，躺了也不知多久，他仿佛从噩梦中惊醒一般，在浴缸里坐了起来：  
他想起了那个人，那个会在他把自己溺在水里时狠狠把他捞起来，还劈头盖脸一顿臭骂的人。  
佐助就这么呆坐了一会儿，身上的水渐渐蒸干了，汗毛竖立，可他似乎感觉不到冷，只是掬了些水，盖着自己嘴角那个小小的弧度狠狠抹了一把脸，起身擦了擦身体，赤脚在榻榻米上踩出一串脚印，赤身裸体地躺下，钻进了被子里；湿漉漉的头发贴着枕头，洇湿一大片，他便把枕头扔到一旁，贴着被褥翻了个身，趴着看窗沿上的盆栽。  
它就在那儿，孤零零地呆在窗沿上，雨停了，阴云剥落，露出缀着晚霞的天空，那可怜的小家伙于是连冷冰冰的雨水都没得喝了，佐助不知道它死了没有，可他想自己救不了它；发梢滴下的水珠落在他脖颈，划过他赤裸的胸背蜿蜒而下，佐助轻轻垂头，抱着一角被子把脸浅浅埋进去嗅了嗅，被子上的气味，陌生极了。  
他在想那个人，还有和那个人在床上的事。  
那是唯一一个，让佐助触碰到心里去的人。第一次，那个晚上他们妄图用酒精治疗失眠，却意外在尝过对方的身体后一觉天明；第二次，他们在一个炎热的午后思念起了彼此的身体，矜持地用酒精找了个酒后乱性的借口，在小旅馆的床上做到酒醒；第三次，没有酒精，单纯的情不自禁。  
他记得那个人很喜欢吻他，没错，鸣人很喜欢吻他。  
鸣人每次都喜欢从他发顶一直亲吻到脚心，那些个有力的吻就好像要把他揉碎了藏到心窝里一样，每一下都叫他身心激颤。他贪恋这种感觉，整整一个多月，其中甚至有将近一周，他连床都没下，吃饭在鸣人怀里要他喂，洗澡也由鸣人抱着去，唯独做爱的时候，他喜欢骑到鸣人腰上，用那个居高临下的姿势逼着他把自己填满。某次做完，鸣人调侃他们两个人欲求不满，说他们几乎是要把之前分开那段时间的份全都补上，佐助静静听了，没说话，换了姿势拉着鸣人又做了一回。  
鸣人说的没错，他们确实该把分开这段时间的份都补上，但不只是之前，而是将来，以及永远。大概。  
佐助选择在一个雨夜离开。那一晚他们很激烈，与之前那些夜晚一样，高潮，疲软，再高潮，再疲软，然后共浴，亲热，为彼此擦干体，再相拥而眠。他埋在鸣人怀里睁着眼，悄悄掐着自己的手臂不让自己睡着，他如果在这怀里睡着可就再也走不了了，所幸他只等了一小会儿，似乎只是一小会儿，鸣人酣睡的声音便飘荡在了他耳畔；他埋到鸣人颈子里嗅着他的味道，很久，像是要把这气味烙在脑子里一样，然后起身，头也不回地穿好衣服，头也不回地走了——他不能回头，因为那家伙那张睡熟的、毫无防备的该死的脸，就牢牢长在他的弱点上。  
“……”  
他像是在回忆十几年前甚至是几十年前的事，可事实上，他离开了不到三个月，准确地说是73天。可是他想他了。  
佐助曾经极端地不让自己想他，可不到半月他便发现这只会适得其反，于是他选择了偶尔任性。所谓偶尔，就比如漫漫长夜里突如其来的一瞬转醒、讳莫如深时突然快了一拍的心跳，而所谓任性，就是藏在那件黑底红云的袍子下、一时兴起交叠在一起缠紧了的两根食指，还有此刻，他任由体感一般的棉被包裹着自己的身体，又在闭上眼的某一瞬间、在凝滞的空气里搜索到了一丝那人怀抱里的气息——已经很多次了，他想那气息一定已经死死烙在他脑子里了，可是今夜的这一丝气息有些微妙的不同，隐约带着一点点肉感，叫他情不自禁想起鸣人的身体，那具他细细看过、抚摸过、吻过，深深烙在了身体里的身体——佐助闭上眼睛，他极想捉住那一丝虚无缥缈的气息，可是心越急便越发捉摸不得。  
“叮——”  
突兀的铃铛声割破了凝滞的空气，佐助睁开眼睛，快入夜了，他盯着垂下的天幕看了许久，最后选择放开了那一点点执念，任凭那最后那丝气息的踪迹随着黯淡而去的晚霞消失得无影无踪：忽而有风，还有吹动树木的沙沙声，佐助这房间里住了整整两天，却是第一次听到；他掀开了被子，算是心血来潮，踱步到窗台边赶上了那阵夜风：头发还没有干，身上也没穿衣服，佐助叫凉凉的夜风迎面吹着，很舒服，他便站了许久，直至天边的月亮露出了头，只有一半，可以已经足够明亮了。他不喜欢满月。  
佐助手边还是那个小盆栽，即便喝了些雨水它还是那么干巴巴的，土壤甚至泛着一点灰色，像是没救了一半；佐助垂头戳了几下，土壤似乎没有看起来那么干，或许给这小东西浇点儿水或许会有用，可就在他转身之前，那个气息再次出现了，这次是毫不掩饰的，带着那种，佐助有些不大喜欢的肆无忌惮，逐渐朝他靠了过来——  
他走过来了。  
佐助屏住呼吸，好让自己不因心脏跳得过快而浑身乏力——后背抵上一片温热，那是他刚刚还在怀念的，曾经枕过、安睡过的胸膛——一只大手覆上了佐助被夜风吹凉的额头，五指一滑，轻轻遮住了他的双眼。  
“睡不着么？嗯？”  
那手的手心是不可思议的高热，厚实的指腹贴拢了佐助柔软的睫毛，身后那人正垂着头，痴迷地吻过佐助背脊上那两块蝴蝶骨，舔着雪白的背线一路向上，叼住他后颈的一小块儿肉含在嘴里，像是雄兽在交媾前叼紧雌兽后颈上的皮肉一般。  
一切仿佛从天而降，可身体却已经动了，佐助反手扣住了一个毛茸茸的脑袋，像是摸着大型犬一般揉了好几把；他知道自己没有做梦，因为很久之前他就丧失了做梦的能力，他想起了他们的第一次，就像现在这样，自己睡不着，他也睡不着——佐助仰着脑袋，把一整段雪白的颈子都送了出去，叫那人啃完舔尽了，捉着他胸前的一只小乳把玩；眼前的大手滑了下去，一瞬间凉凉的金属质感让佐助有些不高兴，他特意垂下眼，发现了那人左手无名指上的戒指，还有一截宽宽的袖子，黑底，缀着一块红云  
——没有什么事不可以做完再说。  
佐助转身，对上自己前半辈子都逃不开的那张脸，鸣人两字便如同钟摆，敲得他身心激颤，紧接着，他控制不住地把鸣人身上那件格格不入的袍子凶狠地扯下来，挥手抛到了一边。  
头发还湿着，他没忘，但鉴于他们有在浴缸做爱的前科，两个人便痛快地滚到地上，四目相对，然后接吻。佐助大方地把一丝不挂的自己送了出去，尽管放松了身体让鸣人给他颤栗，从发顶到脚心，然后继续接吻。  
感性偶尔会在一些特殊的时刻里把理智碾得粉碎，佐助不知道是从什么时候开始的，可他知道这样很危险，尤其他以目前的身份，但是他想鸣人是可以例外的，因为他从一开始就是那个例外，最起码的，就让自己破例这么一次，因为此刻鸣人正含着他，不久之后，他亦会紧紧地含住鸣人——欲望不丢人，因为欲望本就是身体的一部分，是他们深埋于彼此心里、那个名叫感情的东西，即便他对于这所谓的感情后知后觉，但鸣人身体力行地让他体会到了。  
“进来……”  
鸣人被剥了个精光，佐助迫不及待了。  
顺便，他们从来不用保险套，因为那小小一层膜即便再薄，也会妨碍他们对彼此的热情——鸣人狠狠闯了进去，那尺寸，那硬度和热度，直白地让佐助有了种明天起不来床的感觉，当然他毫不介意，就在他被抱住的那个瞬间，名为思念的情感就已经将他没顶，他想要鸣人，一个可以看、可以碰、可以说话的鸣人。  
他们拥着彼此的身体滚到墙根，佐助被拖着臀抱起来时还不依不饶地扣着鸣人的脑袋咬他嘴唇，放肆的把腿圈到鸣人腰上；良久，鸣人裸背靠着的那一小块墙壁被捂热了，他原地转身，把佐助按在了墙上。  
“鸣人……”  
佐助只说了这两字便被咬住了喉结，短短十个指甲已经抠破了鸣人的皮肉，可是他喜欢。这算不得一个容易的容易的姿势，可是两人身体相性极好，尝鲜一样试过几次便已经默契熟练。佐助实在爱惨了这个狠狠承受又狠狠享受的体位，也爱惨了鸣人一上来就用这个体位，他们久别重逢，凶蛮一些再合适不过了；鸣人的那根大家伙不光承担了他上半身的重量，还大开大合地整根抽出、再整根插入，逼得佐助再度溺到了水底，这一次是名为鸣人的海；窒息着濒临死亡的苍白感与黏腻而微咸的体液混合，喷涌出了一种名为快感的物质，这时只要鸣人递上一个吻，或是叼住他胸前的充血的乳尖，再或者，只用低沉沙哑得流淌出情色的嗓音唤他的名字——  
“唔……佐助……”  
鸣人释放在了佐助身体里，又烫又多，佐助激颤着抓住鸣人的头发抠住了他一块头皮，在鸣人射完之前，射在了他胸膛和小腹上。  
“给我下去。”  
佐助咬着鸣人耳朵说的。  
他没心思让鸣人休息太久，这家伙的体力一向好得惊人，高潮过后还格外听话，只叫他轻轻推了一把肩膀就乖乖仰面躺下，佐助骑了上去，直接进入正题。鸣人枕着自己的手臂躺好，他不喜欢在做爱时说太多话，直到佐助把他整根吞了进去，还若有若无地冲他挑了挑眉毛，像是冲他炫耀，又像是催促他开始，鸣人皱着眉说了句不大好听的脏话，捏着佐助的腰眼盘算着他们下一轮的姿势。  
进入状态的节奏一向很快，佐助推开鸣人小腹上自己的精液，黏糊糊地顺着鸣人肌肉的纹路抹了他一身；内里那个小点生生抵在鸣人顶端磨，温水煮青蛙一样，他仰着脖颈溺到情爱里；鸣人眯着眼睛享受着那处紧致，双手不自觉地顺着他身体优美的线条贴紧了雪白的皮肉，最终停在胸口，浅浅捏起一只粉色的乳晕揉着充血挺立的乳尖——鸣人对他的胸部一直有格外的好感，就像他偏爱鸣人亲吻他眉心一样，佐助倾着身体稍稍把自己送了过去，由他玩倦了一边再转向另一边；两个人就这么食髓知味地弄了一会儿，或许是因为迟迟不到高潮，又或许是温存磨光了耐心，鸣人先一步把人翻了过去，在那之后他似乎听到佐助笑了一声，很轻，在他记忆里佐助很少笑，于是他稍稍按耐了一会儿，撩开额发亲吻了他的眉心。  
“怎么了？”  
鸣人又亲了口佐助的眉心，他眉眼弯弯，让佐助情不自禁地抚上他的面颊，胡子扎到手心里那种粗粝的触感让他很着迷，他们明明已经做完一回，彼此相连着，可此刻这么一个小小的、温存的动作，才让他真真正正地有了实感，那种鸣人就在他身边的实感——曾经有那么些个清晨，他光着屁股坐在洗漱台上三心二意地给鸣人刮胡子；头几次他划破了鸣人的脸，这个小肚鸡肠的家伙便向他讨要缠头，把他摁到身后那面镜子上吻得上气不接下气；后来他熟练了，便也睚眦必报地冲鸣人抱怨他的胡子怎么刮都还是扎手，得寸进尺地把鸣人的嘴唇咬到挂彩不说，还叫他迟到了几个早上——鸣人，还是火影候补吧？  
“想什么呢我说？”  
鸣人执着地吻了吻他的眉心，笑着捉住了佐助的手，放在唇边轻轻地啄吻，佐助安静地看着鸣人动作，不动，也不说话：他又看到鸣人无名指上的戒指，朱红色，却没有字；他的那一枚是深蓝色的，他隐约记得有字，却也忘了是什么字，他看过一眼，但从没戴过，或者说，他觉得自己戴上戒指总有种莫名的违和感。  
“很喜欢？”  
鸣人还是那么轻声细语，此刻的他们简直像极了午夜间耳鬓厮磨的爱侣，于是佐助情不自禁地在鸣人唇上吻了一下，然后，眼睁睁地看着鸣人将自己左手无名指上的戒指摘下叼在嘴里，握起他的左手，不由分说地取下戒指套在了他无名指上——  
他对佐助说，佐助，你跑不掉了。  
“鸣人……”  
“嗯。”  
“鸣人……”  
“我在。”  
“鸣人……”  
“我在，佐助。”  
佐助唤一声，鸣人便会应一声，直至佐助哽咽得说不出清晰完整的音节，鸣人将他的眼泪一颗一颗吻掉，吸了吸发酸的鼻子，义无反顾地和他接吻；纠缠在一处的舌尖带着彼此眼泪，酸涩的味道就浅藏在情动而不能自已的甜腻中，仿佛一瞬生花，再无需什么多余的念想，彼此的心脏便被对方填得满满当当——他们痛快地打过，也痛快地做过，却从未这么痛快地哭过，两个二十多岁的男人哭得像小孩子，哭完了便揉着鼻子揉着眼睛抱在一起笑，连下身的还连在一起都快忘了。  
“我的呢？”  
鸣人仰躺着，伸着空荡荡的左手在佐助眼前晃了晃。他们方才又哭又笑地滚了几圈，此刻佐助骑在他腰上；佐助则伸手摸了一把鸣人的金发，歪着脑袋似笑非笑地看他，月光下鸣人的眼睛好看极了，湛蓝色里透着星星一样的光芒，像是粼粼海波折射着阳光而泛出的点点碎金，他狠狠地心动了，还顺便狠狠动了一下腰，把他身体里的那根东西狠狠包裹住。  
“够紧么，吊车尾？”  
这么赤裸裸地引诱，佐助生平还是第一次，和他人生里的很多第一次一样，属于鸣人了——佐助听到鸣人骂了一句祖宗，然后得逞地笑了：逃不掉的从来都不是他一个人，这一次，他们都后知后觉。  
**  
佐助转醒时，鸣人正在窗台摆弄那个盆栽，孜孜不倦。  
男人的身形比他壮实些，那袍子他穿上，还真不赖。佐助想侧个身好好看看，然后发现自己全身散架一样，动弹不得——他昨晚和鸣人做了很久，最后敌不过那人花不完的体力和精力，生生晕了过去，再醒来便是此刻；他想开口叫他，心电感应一样，鸣人先一步回头了。  
“醒了？”  
鸣人三步并作两步地走过来，盘着腿坐在他身边，献宝一样举着那个小盆栽在佐助面前晃了晃。  
“看，我浇了水的说。”  
佐助闻言凑过去看了眼，那盆栽里深色的土壤已几乎没有了泛灰的迹象，还泛出了些吸水之后的鲜亮色泽，且比起第一日，那些横亘的龟裂也没那么可怕了，他抬眼看了看鸣人，轻轻应了声嗯。  
“我说，咱们带它走吧，”鸣人凑上前亲了口佐助的额头，“等它开出花来。”  
“嗯。”  
佐助毫无异议，不假思索地点了点头。尽管很费力，他还是抬起胳膊，又摸了摸鸣人的脸颊：这人最起码三天没刮胡子了。  
“我等很久了我说。”  
鸣人像是在说眼下，又像是话里有话，他凑过去抵着佐助洁白的额头，嘴角的笑怎么都藏不住，佐助知道，他从来都不懂藏——

他们的等待，都结束了。

【FIN】


End file.
